Hand in Hand, Love in Love
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Avatar one-shot series, mostly Kataang, with some Tokka and Maiko. T just incase I write on different levels. 10 words or less meme on Kataang.
1. Hand in Hand

_Ok, so this is in case I go on some one-shot crazy, which happens from time to time. Anyway, I figure this would be a whole lot neater then about fifty million one-shots on my account. I don't think any of the one-shots will be linked and if they are it will be noted. They will be mostly Kataang, with Tokka and Maiko, somtimes they'll be Tokka. Anything other than that will most like be noted as well._

_Quick note: I will try and post a summary for each little one-shot in the summary, but in case I forget, I'll post on on each one-shot_

**_Summary:_**_ Another heartbreak, another visit to the cafe, another rant. Yet somehow the truth slips out in her haste for an answer._

_I own nothing but the little storylines, ok, sometimes I do  
_

* * *

They were sitting in that café again, all these times and he had not learned how to pronounce the name. Of course she hadn't either, but they both knew where to go when words really needed to be spoken. They were sitting at their usual seat, way back in the corner which people clearly ignored. They had their usual hot beverages; it was just another visit for them.

At the time he was just listening to his best friend of all time, Katara, talk out her current heartbreak. He had done this all the time; this was really nothing new for him, he more then welcomed her rants about whoever had ripped her heart out. Katara had quiet a record going for her, and though the girls at school had their reasons, Aang knew the real ones from the rumors.

Katara was by for the most beautiful girl in their school in Aang's mind, as well as the inter male student body. Her brother, Sokka, was most likely the only thing that stood between her and the hormonal male student body. Of course some boys had managed to slip by and earn her heart, only to completely screw up and have her blow up in their face.

Everything that could possibly go wrong in a relationship had for her. Jet cheated on her as well as move to fast for her, Aang didn't forget the four other girls he cheated on at the same time. Haru somehow turned gay and she was dumped in a very awkward way. Zuko just didn't work out, they really tried but it crashed and burned. And there were countless other things Aang could continue to list but he really never got around to all the little things.

Every heartbreak had brought them back here, and he would just listen. He always did, not even interrupting to point out the fact that she was cursing to much for his liking. He understood that she need to talk herself dry, before asking if she did the right thing from the start. He always told her there was a reason for everything people do, maybe she need that to learn whatever it was she need to learn.

Her most resent ex had taken it slow for a few months, of course he snapped. He rushed her, slightly more then Jet. To Katara's luck, Aang and Sokka were near by, Aang really was, he kinda shoved the dude off. Sokka took it from there, while Aang helped Katara where he could, giving her the message of we'll talk later, which meant they would be here.

Katara sigh as she finished her rant. "I still think Sokka wants to press charges, and I agree, but nothing really happened." Katara said spinning her cup slowly.

"I would press charges." Aang muttered under his breath before talking to her. "Katara, he gave you a rather nice size bruise, not to mention the cut on your arm from the fall." Aang said pointing to her bandaged arm. "And you call that 'nothing really happened'?"

"I know, but I don't have proof he did it."

"I kicked him off you, that doesn't count as eye witness."

Katara groaned in defeat. "Why does every boy in the world want to get it on?" Katara growled, which made Aang look at her funny. "I mean, besides you."

"I don't know whither I should take that a complement or not."

"I don't get it, why can boys be, I don't know, more like you. I mean, you listen to all my ranting and stuff, and you don't complain. You always have time for me, even when you do have plans, and you're always right, but I never listen."

"First off, if every male was like me, then the world who be ruled by women, according to Toph. Not that there's a problem there. And besides you would have too many ears lent to you, it won't be like…" Aang was looking for the possible thing that couldn't mess this up. "…like this." He said looking down.

"But you're perfect!" Katara stopped dead after that, so did Aang. Both looked down blushing. "I mean…I-I-I-I….mean…" Katara's defense was cut short by Aang's lips becoming tangled with hers.

Katara's face was captive in Aang's hands, and he had more then ignored the table between them. Katara's eyes were wide, shocked by the sudden kiss, and while her mind was screaming and hating him, body and soul more the welcomed what he was giving. She relaxed, eyes sliding shut, snaking her arms around him, pulling him closer. It ended all to fast.

Aang seemed to have reality crash down on him, and he let her go. Grabbing his things and leaving without another word. Katara was left there blinking, trying to figure out what would cause him to run off so quickly. She wanted to smash her problems in the floor when she figured it out, she wished she hadn't been dating, she wished she never had. She grabbed her thinks and left as well, heading home.

Even though the calls Katara left piled up, Aang hadn't touched a single one. They hadn't talked all that weekend, and he was avoiding her at school. He seemed to go completely out of his way to avoid her. He gave her the cold shoulder; she figured it was clearly out of fear that she would hate him. In fact it was more the opposite, she didn't hate him, she didn't know it, but all those time he sat there and listened to her, she was falling for him.

Her best friend! The little kid from Kindergarten who doodled arrows on his hands and got in trouble with the teacher. The guy who could actually dance and not look goofy. The little boy down the street who won everyone's heart. The guy who listened and made her laugh. Probably the only guy her brother actually would approve of. The boy who was currently giving her the cold shoulder.

Katara sighed, watching Aang's back in math class, he had moved further up, away from her. The bell rang and he was gone before she could even get up out of her seat. She totally figured he wouldn't be at lunch, so she just didn't go. The school day only dragged on more and more, before it finally crawled its way to the end. Final bell rang and Katara when hunting.

She was determined, which of course usually meant a yelling fight, and people became her shadow. She spotted Aang and charged over, much to everyone's confusion. Aang of course ignored her, doing his best to walk home. She grabbed his arm rather firmly, and he stopped looking down. No words were spoken, they kinda just stood there looking down, collecting possible things to say.

"I should probably start heading home." Aang said, reaching to remove her hand.

"Don't." Katara snapped, and he froze looking at her.

"Look I wasn't thinking Saturday morning…" Aang started.

"Screw Saturday morning! I really don't care if you were thinking or not!" Katara stated firmly still looking down.

"Katara?..." That was about as far as her got, before being yanked down to her lips. It was his turn to be shocked, and they really didn't hear the whole little crowd behind them gasp, or the whispers that it was about time. Once Aang relax, his mind let the crush he had hidden so well for the best years of their friendship take over. The semi disappointed, semi satisfied crowd, dispatched to catch their needs of transportation.

Katara and Aang pulled a part shortly after that, walking toward where they usually met Sokka, hand in hand.

* * *

_Please review, I usually only update when I get reviews._


	2. Friendship

_Second one-shot for you all. This is something I wrote for a writing contest on KF, which is still going I believe. Any way the theme was friend ship, and I thought about something friendships and this kinda hit me. Of course, I really can't seem to write anything else but fan fictions so I got this Avatar one. I hope you like it and I used my OCs, they might come in a lot more too._

**_Summary:_**_ Friendships were everything to her, in fact everything was a friendship, she just had to look hard_

_Remember I own nothing, except for the storyline and OCs  
_

* * *

Friendship was something she treasured the most in her live. Everything she had with a person was a friendship; they were all just one different levels. Her husband's friendship was the highest on her levels, followed closely by her children and family, followed closely by her "family", then friends, and so on and so forth. Her friendship with her daughters were strong, definitely that unbreakable bond most women had with their daughters. He sons was semi rocky, but he was a teenage boy who had fought for his life, lived in hiding for eight years, and all together protected his family form the shadows.

Her father's friendship was still help by Daddy's little girl, who somewhere, was very well inside her. Her brother's was something she had decided to leave unexplained, they were siblings it was suppose to be that way. Her friends held the friendship to the law it seemed, and her enemies earned her favor if they were locked up.

She smiled at her husbands friendship with her, not many people can say they found their best friend in an iceberg. Of course that when the seed was planted, waiting to be that lovely friendship it was now. Their crazy adventures had done more then helped the seed grow into the marriage and four lovely kids. Of course, she had married the Avatar, and she had seen the whole world at least twice.

He was in a meeting, and they were stuck in a small house in the North Pole, Juu and Yugi were both out with friends, or Yugi was, Juu was just out. Katara sighed; the twins were more then happily finding things to keep them unbored while she found things to busy herself with. She had ended up thinking of a good friend, and then was looking over her whole life, and its friendships.

She giggled at the memory of Sokka clearly pointing out the fact that Katara and Aang were a thing, or course it hadn't come out as a cheery announcement. Aang had pointed out they were still finds, clearly pointing out the friend in girlfriend and boyfriend. That had left Sokka dumbfounded and all together silent for a good while. They failed at pointing out the friend part in husband and wife, much less mother and father. Sokka was happy with winning those battles.

She thought back to when Juu had gone head over heals for a girl, literally. She didn't see how an airbender could possibly figure out a way to land face first in front of the girl he was crushing on. Yugi, of course, was little encouragement for the embarrassed seven year old boy. Katara chuckled at the fact that Juu hadn't fall for someone else since, she knew he had, he just didn't admit it.

The sound of the door opening knocked her from her thoughts, and Juu stormed in, grumbling to himself. She turned and greeted him with a smile; he fell defeated onto the furs, making Katara raise an eyebrow.

"What happened now?" Katara asked simply.

"Nothing." Juu defended too quickly. "Have you been sitting there the whole time?" He recovered rather nicely however.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, your worse then Kuuki was." He stated, seating up and looking at the fire.

"You're defiantly your father's son."

"Wh-what?" He stuttered looking at her.

"When you're deep in thought you zone out." Katara said giggling. "I think it's cute, considering you're his look alike, aside from your eyes."

He just stared at her, shocked. It caused her to giggle more, his head snapped back to the fire. He gave a small huff, and obviously went back to his thinking.

"Girlfriend troubles?" That made him stiffen and snap back to her.

"N-n-no." He was defensive again.

"Y-y-yes." Katara teased.

"I'm not in a relationship!" He pointed out.

"Ok, friendship troubles, in which the friend happens to be a girl." She smiled, knowing she had him cornered. "You always get defensive when I'm spot on."

"Fine, you hit the nail…head on." He curled into a ball, becoming as small as his tall body would allow him to be.

"What happened?" Katara asked gently.

"So this is where you ran off too." Yugi said as she appeared in the doorway. "You kinda just took off…"

Juu sprang up, storming over to the door, shoving his sister out of the way. "You know what, forget it!" He said looking down as he stormed out.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked pointing to the door which had been slammed shut.

"Friendship troubles, with a friend who just happens to be a girl." Katara said smiling, and Yugi beamed.

"That's why they were acting weird!" She cheered clapping and jumping up and down. "Oh I wondered what happened." She stopped suddenly. "Crap, things are going to get a whole lot weirder." She turned and ran out the door soon after that.

Katara later found out, on the day after Juu started traveling on his own again, the friendship that had been planted. Bijin, Yugi's best friend from the North Pole had rammed into him, sending them both toppling down the snowy slope, into a deep ice cave. That had started his friendship with his wife. Katara smiled when Aang hugged her closely at the wedding, recalling the friendship they had, how Juu really was their son. He said the same thing at all the other three wedding, only it was the daughters.

Friendships were in everything, Katara knew that for a fact.

* * *

_So what do you think, fluffy? RxR please_


	3. Daisuki Katarachan

_Wow, I really haven't been updating, sorry, I've been rather busy. Anyway this is my Valentines' Day special, Kataang of course. First though, Sokka and Katara moved to Japan two years before the story, and they meet Aang and Toph Be Fong (you'll find out later why its like that) as well as the rest of the gang. It's both Valentines' day and White Day, so have fun reading._

_**Summary:** Valentines' Day Kataang fluff. She heard him mutter 'Daisuki, Katara-chan'. She didn't know what Daisuki meant_

_I own nothing, except maybe the storyline  
_

* * *

It was another year, another year like all the others, and Katara was not looking forward to it at all. Her brother didn't mind, but he was rather popular and girls actually fought over him. Katara didn't see the point in the whole thing however, it was pointless, ever since they moved Japan, it's been a rather big deal. Of course she didn't mind White Day, no, that was rather nice, much more controlled.

Of course her friends were questioning her to no end on who she was going to give chocolates to. Katara of course told them it was a surprise, but the truth was she didn't buy any at all. She had seen what girls had done to each other to get noticed, she would rather stir clear of that battle, she had seen it too many times with Sokka. She remembered back home, when you were happy to get a soft animal from a friend, and those cheap valentines with even cheaper lines.

Katara slipped her shoes on, staying in the process; she was running rather late, wanting to avoid the chit chatter of the girls. Sokka had practice with his team, so he would be home later, and her father was busy with work. She had to shop too, which meant last minute valentine shoppers; she would be luck if she could grab a few chocolates for her friends.

However she missed the rush, and was able to get what she need as well as the groceries they needed. She rushed home to make dinner, as well as just miss the rain that was starting to form in the sky. Sokka came home shortly after she had started dinner; she once again swatted him out of the kitchen before swatting him out of her valentines' chocolates. He grumbled and got started at his homework after she gave him a glass of something to drink.

Their father came home a while after they had eaten dinner, Katara saved him some, and he reheated it. Katara was busy wrapping her gifts for her good friends. They were the ones who mainly showed her the Japanese culture and understood her discomfort at times. She didn't like the respectful endings at her name, she felt out of place, and she was still confused by them slightly. She did her best to use them towards others, but her close friends weren't offended if she forgot one or mixed them up. The corrected her giggling or chuckling.

She remembered when Aang and Toph showed them around, she was surprised at how much they didn't want to confuse them. Aang had lived with Toph since was he about eight, and her family cared for him greatly. Katara didn't know the whole back round story as to why, but he had Toph were rather good friends. In fact Toph was in Katara's class, and though she was blind was one smart cookie, she blames her good grades on Aang.

"He makes sure I do my homework." She snapped after Katara asked why she was mad with straight A's, Katara was hardly passing with just on A and the rest B's. "It's annoying, his like a hawk."

Katara giggled at the memory, remembering his help on her exams, as well as Japanese, Aang had always wanted to help her. Katara was too caught up in her memories she didn't realize she had finished wrapping and was finishing up her math homework. She finished that before crashing, falling asleep quickly.

"This is for you Suki-chan, and this is for you Ty Lee-chan, and Mai-sempi here's yours and Toph-chan's." Katara said handing them all small little boxes. Ty Lee hugged her quickly, repeating 'thank you, thank you, thank you very much' in a rather too happy tone.

"Thanks Katara." Suki said with a smile, closely followed by everyone else. She had thanked them for theirs earlier.

It was lunch and they were all sitting under a cherry blossom tree, happily giggling. Each had a heart to win, but Katara really didn't have one, she just watched from the out side. She still had on more chocolate to give to someone, and she hadn't seen them all day, aside from when they arrived. Her friends had noticed her distress, but altogether didn't push her for an answer, they really didn't need the details, they knew.

The came to a slow end, and Katara still had her gift to give. She bit her lip nervously; maybe she could sneak it into their locker. But what about the countless other girls who wanted to do that. Aang was her friend, but his fan girls wouldn't see that, no it was another girl getting in their way. She was the last one to leave the class; even the teacher was long gone. Katara felt she would just have to risk him not knowing what she got him, then nothing at all. She shuffled towards his locker, opening it as quietly as she could.

There was another box in there, much more flasher they hers, but she didn't care. She didn't touch it at all; gently laying her's next to it. She was really trying to be quiet, she was sure his fan club was sticking around. Of course, even though the fact that she was being quiet, she didn't hear her friend approaching, but then again, only Toph really did.

"What are you doing Rivers-san?" Aang's voice asked behind her, making her jump and turn to his questioning look. His gray eyes have the childhood still in them even though he was sixteen. He stood about a half a head taller then her brother. His dark brown hair resting lightly over his forehead as he smiled warmly at her.

"I didn't see you all day, and I didn't know if I would, so…I was just placing my chocolates for you in your locker." Katara said still shocked she was found out, and felt like his ability to look at her like friend of his drop dangerously low. "And you don't have to be formal, just my name is fine."

"You could have just sent them home with Toph-san. I would have gotten them that way too." Aang said smiling warmly, his cheeks gently taking a light shade of red.

Katara felt stupid, why couldn't she just have done that. She walked with Toph to the gate of the school, before bidding her goodbye for the day. Of course, that slipped her mind, just like most things. In fact it might have saved her from being looked at as another fan girl too him, one that had gotten to become rather good friends with his 'sister'.

"I wanted to do it personally though." Katara said, randomly thinking of a reason. "And I thought you and Toph left."

"No, I had a student council meeting today; I would have thought Toph-san would have told you." Aang said, and Katara wanted to leave more, for Toph told her nothing.

She looked at her phone, faking surprise. "I'm so sorry Aang…-kun, but I have to go." Katara said inching backwards with a nervous laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aang nodded and bid her goodbye and safe travels, like he always did. Katara scrabbled off to her locker, hoping to get out of there quickly. She sighed and opened her locker, and there resting gently on her shows was a small white rose, with red flaring up on the sides. It was breath taking and Katara was rather taken back, she never expected anything so simple.

In two years living in Japan, no one gave her a simple gift; it was always something that could possibly hold value later. Aang had given her a few simple things like a notebook and such, but it was only because he noticed she needed a new one, or Sokka stole her new one. But, never before had it been a simple little flower. She was so gentle with it, gently placing it in her bag, and carrying out her other business.

She didn't know who was being so simple, but she did really care. She had only told her friend about the American Valentines day, and the fact that everyone gave each other stuff. They all giggled, but they let her carry out her tradition every year, and found it was rather fun, it became something they all did. In fact they did that for White Day, and Katara would do the same for whoever gave her that simple gift. That was of course if she found out.

It was White day, and the girls were happily enjoying the day, but Katara felt horrible, for the first time. She hadn't figured out who gave her the rose, and it had driven her insane. She lost sleep staring at her ceiling, trying to figure out who in the world would have possibly known. She ignored Aang's questioning glances and worries about if she was sleeping well at night. To her luck, Aang had figured out she had just given him chocolates as a friend, and no harm was done really.

Katara dragged her feet on to the school grounds, finding both Suki and Ty Lee waiting for her. They noted her distress and figured out why. Suki had found out about Katara's dilemma when she was helping her with homework, noticing the withering rose, she had told Ty lee and Katara managed to stop it there. She exchanged gives with them, before starting off towards her locker.

Toph was absent that day, but Katara had seen Aang walking around the halls, and she would be pulling a Valentines Day again. Of course, he wasn't around at lunch, and Katara didn't feel like looking for him, besides he was probably doing something for Toph. So the day dragged on, and it didn't help that she was on cleaning duty, and everyone seemed to have things to do.

Katara didn't mind cleaning, but it was a classroom, and she knew it would go fast with more then one person. She moved the desks, and got to cleaning the floors. She was half way done and already tired, sitting down for a breather, she could use it. She heard the door slid up, and turned to find Aang smiling at her.

"Toph-san had duty too correct?" He asked gently, and Katara nodded, so he came in. "Where can I help?"

"No, it's alright, you don't have to." Katara said getting to her feet, and Aang just lead her to the chalk board.

"I'll finish the floor, you can do the boards." Aang said and got to work, and Katara did as well.

Katara smiled when she was done and Aang was just finishing up, she really couldn't help it, it made sense. Aang had helped her out, even though she could handle it one her own. It was spring, and Katara always liked Aang in spring, he was rather lively, he was the same in fall, but more in the spring. Of course he was in the summer uniform and his short sleeve white uniform shirt was for more fitting then the winter blank one. Of course she was in summer clothes as well, even though it was slightly chilly outside.

Aang finished up and they started their way down to their lockers. Of course, Katara was suddenly hit by reality and the fact that it was White Day. She dug in her bag, and got Toph's present out, before realizing that Aang hadn't given her a present this year, but she didn't care, just felt guilty.

"Can you give this to Toph-kun?" Katara said before Aang chuckled to himself. "I mean –chan."

"Relax, I understand, though she is doesn't mind the –kun from time to time." Aang said chuckling, fishing out a something in his pocket. He took out two small boxes and placed them in her hand. "I almost forgot about them." He smiled, slightly encouraging Katara to open them.

Toph had gotten her some more chocolates, both white and regular chocolate. She opened Aang's box to find it was a simple white ribbon, nothing flashy, or chocolates. What it possible for Katara to be breathless at the simple little gift. Reality came slamming down on her, and she started at Aang, shocked. She couldn't really form words, but she had found the feelings she felt for whoever had given her the flower were for Aang.

"It was you." Katara said. "You gave me the rose."

Aang's cheeked turned red. "What gave it away?"

"You're rather simple Aang." Katara said giggling, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, turning and starting down the stairs. She heard him mutter 'Daisuki, Katara-chan'. She didn't know what Daisuki meant, and she feared it was something bad, so she kept walking. It was only later when she was searching for how to write 'I love you' did she really learn what it meant.

He was tackled in a fierce kiss the next time she saw him.

* * *

_Sweet fluff, no RxR please_


	4. The Boy Scout and the Girl Scout

_This is basically because I've been thing about scouts. I myself am working on my Gold Award, and I'm puzzled on what to do. My brother's a boy scout, and he's been working on other boys Eagle Scout award for service hours. That and I was reading Boy's life magazine and scouts just stuck to the mind_

_**Summary:** Scouting was a big part of their lives. He was going for his Eagle, she for her Gold. Same place, different projects, but both building love.  
_

_I own nothing but the idea  
_

* * *

There was one thing in his life that he just loved doing and that was scouts. Even though he family had long sense left him to his old uncle who in reality wasn't related to him at all. He called him his uncle though, he was his grandfather's best friend and more then happily took him under his wing. His father was a drunk who really hated the idea of his son, and his mother was no better it seemed. Scouts were his only real life line.

His leader treated him like his own son; he understood the situation he was in. When things got rocking with his uncle his leader was there helping anyway he could. Aang stuck with the troop like glue after his uncle died, he had a fear of his family, and he had reason too. His leader helped him stay in scouts, finding Aang became more and more happy when he was in it.

Now he was finally working on his Eagle Scout award, and the whole troop was more then happy to assist with whatever he wanted to do. They knew it would be something everyone would in enjoy and no hour would go with out hard work. They had seen what he could do, and what he would do would not be a let down.

Aang went with the orphanage/foster home for children in the neighbor hood. It was a large place in some need of attention, and they had made a big part of Aang's life. It's where he stayed when his grandfather ripped him from his parents and worked things out so Aang could live happily. It made sense for Aang to want to help there. The question was what though, and that's why he was here.

He walked over to the desk and said who he was, that was of course after he was greeted by a couple of staff members. They all giggled and chuckled at him in his uniform, they knew he would have a good life, but they never thought he would get this far in scouts. He signed in and waited for the staff to stop their giggling and such.

"All right Aang. Have a seat; it's good to see you." Yugoda said with a soft smile.

Aang thanked her and walked over to the chairs. There was a girl, she was from his school and about his age, flipping about a near by magazine, but that wasn't what caught his interest. No it was the vest she was wearing, a kaki one, with a dark blue shirt underneath. Kaki pants rested on her legs and her vest was covered with some badges. However it was rather decorated with awards and encampments.

He noticed two star like pins, knowing very well what they were. A Bronze Award and a Silver Award. She was a girl scout, and an old one too, she was dedicated. Her chocolate hair was up in a bun, blue eyes reading the pages of the magazine that her tan hands were holding. This wasn't just someone who sold Girl Scout cookies.

"Katara Mizu, Arnook will see you now." A volunteer there said and the girl looked up. She smiled happily and grabbed her things, jumping up and away. Aang smiled to himself, he wasn't the only one who cared.

* * *

One month filled of planning, she was finally ready to present what she wanted to do. With her fathers help she had made a rather nice picture of what she wanted to do. The front of the orphanage/ foster home in her local town. It was something she always thought could use more love then it was given.

It wasn't falling apart yet, but it was an older building with some need of elbow grease. Now of course she had to get over being nervous so she could present what she wanted. She was flipping through a magazine, a parenthood one; even she found it strange for her to be reading it. However there were some things that made her hold an interest in the magazine.

A teenage boy walked in, she knew him from school, and she was sure he was at least one for her classes. He was talking to the people at the desk, and they all seemed to know him rather well, chatting away, giving her the time to look him over. She wasn't checking him out, though she did find something about him attractive, but she was not checking him out.

He was wearing a Boy Scout uniform; she didn't need to classify it any other way. Kaki shirt with a bunch of strings and patches and pins on it. He had green pants on, and his shirt was tucked in, and he was patiently waiting for the person talking to him to finish admiring him. He was tall, dark brown hair and pale shin. She didn't know his eye color, but she was sure they were nice; you can't really have an ugly eye color in her mind.

"All right Aang. Have a seat, its good to see you." The old woman at the counter said to him gently.

He turned, and Katara's eyes went back to the page, that was of course after she saw the stormy gray eyes. He sat down, a little more relaxed then she had. She could feel his eyes on her, and she made herself read the parenthood magazine. It was a boring article, but it stopped her eyes from wandering over and meeting his.

"Katara Mizu, Arnook will see you now." A volunteer there said, and she sprang up, quickly fleeting to the head director's office to hold out her meeting.

* * *

It was a hot Saturday morning and a hot day in general; however two different parties worked without complaint. Both heads were teens, about the same age, and both were giving instructions to their helpers before helping themselves. One grabbed a shovel while the other a saw and tool kit. Both parties laughed about whatever they talked about, or if something happened. It was fun to them, and it also helped them reach what they wanted.

Lunch came and Arnook had lunch for both, wanting both groups to mingle and get an idea of what the other was doing. It didn't take much, just some pizzas and cold drinks and all more then happily gathered around. It wasn't long before one was talking to the other, happy for the break and sociable time.

The boys seemed more then happy to have three girls from the other group come questioning. Both happily exchanging what there were doing, and who they were doing it for. Katara was relaxing in the shade, unlike her fellow friends and troop members; she seemed to have common sense. Aang on the other hand was walking over towards the shade, following her lead.

"Mind if I join you?" The boy from before asked the girl from before.

"Not at all." The girl from before told him with a smile. He happily joined her side. "I'm Katara by the way."

"Oh, so you're the girl scout who's working on their Gold Award." Aang said with bright eyes. "It's nice to be formally introduced. I'm Aang, Aang Kuuki."

"My guess is you're the Eagle Scout working for his Eagle Award." Katara said watching him with a smile. "Your playgrounds turning out nice."

"I guess, but it won't be done when we leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm giving it to the kids to paint it. It's theirs, and everyone seems to like the idea."

"That's so sweet, and it will probably turn out nice." Katara said. "I'm making the entryway a little more welcoming. I even have a sign out there for people to sign and stuff." Aang titled his head slightly. "If for the people who come here, ever foster child or orphan. They can sign it and leave their mark."

"Another nice touch." Aang said chuckling to himself, so that's why Arnook had made a big deal out of him and his roommate Zuko signing it. "That should get a great deal of attention."

"Yo, Katara, some reporter lady wants to talk to you!" A girl shouted. She was shorter with black hair.

"Be right there Toph!" Katara shouted getting up. "Nice meeting you Aang, but I should go before Toph gets Sokka."

"All right." Aang said smiling. "Maybe we could get together for coffee or something."

"I'd like that." Katara said, before throwing her phone at him. "Enter your number and I'll call you."

"Personally I thought it was the other way around." Aang said throwing her back her phone, with its new information in it. "Now, go before you get in trouble."

Katara smiled and ran off, just as Toph started to yell again for her. Slowly everyone went back to work and it wasn't long before the report was looking for Aang. That newspaper article seemed to win everyone's hearts, or was it the one in the wedding section some eight or so years later, titled '_Highest Award, Highest love'

* * *

_

_Please RxR  
_


	5. KW21: Panda Lily

_IT"S KATAANG WEEK 2 and I'm doing the whole week so get ready for daily updates, starting today and ending the 14th of March. First day is Panda Lily and this is my little fic for it._

_**Summary:** He knew she would not be happy, that's why he came here, that's why he had a plan, that's why he was standing on the edge of a slightly active volcano picking flowers._

_I own nothing but the storyline  
_

* * *

He hated the fact that he wanted to come here again, but he loved the reason for why he was coming there. He was in disguise, he had grown out his hair and even then was wearing a hat and head band. He had bought some clothes a while back, and was dressed in them, as well as his fingerless gloves Sokka had given him. He sighed, he didn't want to be here, but at the same time he did.

Hiding Appa in the forest he walked down the hill into the village he had saved so long ago. Much to his disappointment however, the town still had their beliefs. Aunt Wu still read the fortunes, but they did check things to be sure. It was the little town of Yuri, he discovered the name a while back and much it his shock found it was the same place with Aunt Wu.

"So how long are you staying?" The woman who was selling him some fruit asked.

"Not long, I'm just passing through actually." Aang said with a smiled.

"Oh, then I hope you have safe travels." The woman said waving to him as he left.

He stormed pasted Aunt Wu's house, and for good reason too. He could hear the yelling inside, just before some older girl burst through the doors. He looked down, this was the very reason he hated coming here, even if it was just passing by, she always seemed to find him. However this time her steps were happier, not dragged because he didn't love her back.

"Hey!" She yelled, and he froze, turning to her slowly. "Aunt Wu said if I saw anyone storming by to tell them it'll work out, it has to, whatever that means."

"Uh…thanks." Aang said, doing his best to sound confused, he didn't feel like talking to the older Meng. "I have to go, I have to be somewhere in a few weeks."

"Sorry for stopping you." Meng said with her toothy smile.

Aang left quickly, heading to the volcano and the lovely Panda Lilies. He remembered why he was here, and the horrible fight that had put Katara and his on thin ice. It was pointless, but it was obviously something both need to word, and in the end left them standing on thin broken ice. Of course Aang knew how to make the ice thicker, in fact he knew how to make it solid land again.

He had 'disappeared' from his business meeting, which probably had Katara worrying her head off. He never just left like that, much less with little warning. No one knew, not even Sokka who had found him leaving late at night. Aang had just said he needed to do something and that was that, no one else needed to know. He knew she would not be happy, that's why he came here, that's why he had a plan, that's why he was standing on the edge of a slightly active volcano picking flowers.

* * *

"AANG!" Katara cried happily throwing herself at him. She was sobbing, for she had feared something that really happened to him. She was holding tightly, afraid he would leave again if she did, so she continued to soak his shoulder.

Aang blinked a couple times, he had thought she would have driven him time to the ground before crying and sobbing all over him. He hugged her confused, half fearing half happy she was doing this.

"What the hell!?" She snapped hitting him hard on the head, and shoving him away. He wondered where the tears went, and looked with question at her. "Where in hell did you go? Do you think I wouldn't worry? Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He said simply, her eyes narrowed sharply, and she growled. "I had to do something."

"I know, Sokka told me!" Aang began to fear Sokka's physical and mental health. "What in the world did you need to do?!"

"Fix some things."

"Like what?!"

He held out the six surviving Panda Lilies and watched her gasp. He knew it wasn't at the flowers, though it could have been, she always liked them, or it was what held them together. "I had to fix our relationship. I went all the way to Yuri for these, they're prettier there if you ask me."

"But they're all over the Fire Nation." Katara somehow managed. "You didn't have to go to Yuri."

"But I wanted to. Now can you answer my question?" Aang asked watching her.

"You didn't ask one." Katara pointed out.

"Come on, look at the flowers again."

Katara's eyes widened as she did what she was told. In fact she tackled him to the ground, not caring about the fact that her brother, Toph, Zuko, and Mai had come out.

"What was that?" Aang asked as she giggled about happily.

"Your answer silly." Katara said taking the Panda Lilies and sprinting off to her room giggling at wildly.

It was rather interesting when Sokka found out what had been asked without words.

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	6. KW22: Blush

_This is why its rated T. Based on Blush by Aly and Aj _

_**Summary:** He would make her blush, and she sometimes returned the favor. In the end it was a feature only the other could bring out, and they both loved it._

_I own nothing but the storyline  
_

* * *

Katara knew Aang was reaching that age, not that she hadn't reached and was still held by it. Over the years Aang had turned into what ever girl wanted, but he was her's and her's alone. She giggled as Sokka watched the too, she knew he was taking note of everything, figuring out where he should butt in and such. Katara didn't mind her brother's protectiveness, but she was far more happy when he wasn't around to break Aang and her apart.

Aang had in fact voiced what he liked, but of course he had known it wasn't time. He wasn't ready, and neither was she, they knew that, so they're saving it. Yet Aang still didn't block out what he wanted, he never liked secrets between them. Katara, of course, loved the fact that he told her the things he was thinking, even though it made her squirm a little.

She would blush like mad with each word he whispered. It didn't matter what it was, whither it was the colorful language he had picked up from Zuko and the peace meetings, and there was some from Sokka, or simply the fact he loved her. There was something about his breath by her ear that made the blood rush to her cheeks.

He always chuckled at it, happily, for he knew he was the only one who could do that too her. He knew she was uncomfortable, having more control over her body and mind. Of course he knew deep down she was yelling, fighting the control, want driving the battle on. He liked watching her squirm and shiver next to him, or under him during the times he cornered her.

Katara knew he wouldn't take the extra step both secretly wanted. She blushed, he chuckled, before apologies and leaving her be. It drove her crazy when he did that, put her on the edge and she always thought she would fall. She never did, he never gave her the chance, only the rough kisses, slight touches, and whispers that got her there. He wasn't perfect, Katara knew that, she had seen it, but she still loved him more then ever.

Aang did everything in his power to help her lose her strong grip on control. Of course he never her let her lose it completely, when he noticed she was, he would stop. Of course she would pout and blush about, and he would just hold her, loving the feeling of her smallish figure pouting in his arms. He loved being greeted by her blush, he enjoyed seeing it when Toph said something totally out of line, or something close to something he had whispered to her, or when Sokka asked her a question about her relationship.

"It's fine Sokka, nothing you need to worry about." Katara would always snap, looking away so he did see.

However Katara would come to Aang, he would make her blush, and she sometimes returned the favor. In the end it was a feature only the other could bring out, and they both loved it.

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	7. KW23: Strenghtweakness

_I think this is pretty much true for both Katara and Aang. So ta-da  
_

_**Summary:** Going to their strength, going to their weakness, it was calling them.  
_

_I own nothing but the storyline  
_

* * *

"You're so strong and brave." That what his fan girls said when he asked why they liked him, but they didn't know the truth. They didn't know what he was weak and scared, they didn't know that his strength was also his weakness.

He was staring at the ceiling of his room in Ba Sing Se, it was the one he hated the most. The Earth King had wanted him to have the best, but Aang really didn't see the point. He didn't argue, but this room wasn't the best, no the best was else were, far way, in her arms, or next to her.

She was his strength, but she wasn't with him now. No, she was back home, in the care of her father and grandmother, as was his first child. He left her there when he had to leave, not wanting the stress of politics wearing down her health, and her family was more then happy to have her stay.

He didn't know it would lead to countless sleepless nights. He couldn't remember the last time he worried this much, the last time he left this lonely. Zuko had noticed, he was close to being in the same boat, but it wasn't his first child, it wasn't Katara either, in fact it wasn't the weight of the world.

The candle next to him burnt out, letting the room go dark. However the moon didn't let that last, and shone in on him. His eyes shifted over to it, and he smiled without thinking twice. He didn't have to, he didn't need to, he knew what he wanted, what he need. Soundlessly his room was emptied. He was going to his strength, to his weakness, it was calling.

* * *

The moon was full, that meant Katara was edgy, and she knew the town blamed it on the moon. It was everything, ranging from her strength to her sleepless nights, but they were all wrong. Her strength was the moon, but that was in power, in spirit it was the Avatar, it always was and always will be. She was worried about him, and that had lead to her sleepless nights, her constant stares and the ceiling or the midnight tea she made.

In fact she was doing both at the time, but wasn't aware that her father happened to be sleeping lightly. He knew it was her moving about, trying her best to be quiet, but he knew it was her either way. He found her sitting on the balcony, her thick jacket it on, and the worried look on her face. He knew who it was for, he had seen it many times.

"You know, I've always wondered what your mother looked like when I was away." Hakoda said gently, watching his daughter jump and turn to him.

"You scared me Dad." She said softly, before turning back to the moon.

"It's hard for him too. Maybe even twice as hard."

"What do you mean?" She turned back, puzzled, and Hakoda took a seat next to her, taking her into his arms like he always did.

"You have a part of him, yes? Someone to keep you company, remind you of things done and said, no?"

"I guess so, but why would that be harder for Aang?"

"He doesn't have anything, he doesn't know how things are going, if everything's ok." Hakoda said gently. "He is not here to be your strength. Its hard for fathers to not be there with their wife and child, its their weakness and their strength." Katara smiled to herself. "Now, I hope you can get some sleep, just in case he leaves without warning and arrives on our doorstep. He won't be very happy if you look like your going to fall apart."

Katara giggled, thanking her father and promising to clean up and sleep. She smiled as she finished up her tea, feeling her child kick, reminder her of the promise. She looked at the moon one more time. Her strength was coming, as was her weakness, it had to she was calling.

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	8. KW24: Traditions

_Its a sucking one, sorries...T_T, but OCs made it in nicely  
_

_**Summary:** Tradition was never something that tore them apart, yet their son's wedding did.  
_

_I own nothing but the storyline and OCs  
_

* * *

Tradition was never something that tore them apart, yet their sons wedding did. Both wanted their cultures traditions carried out. Their children watched them argue about; their son always seemed to disappear when they started up. Of course it only seemed natural that the two would argue.

One culture was surviving through one person and his children, that was it, the other was alive and well, flourishing even. That didn't mean they wanted a tradition wedding for their first child, and they each wanted it from their culture. Yet their son blocked them out of planning it, and blocked out their constant arguments.

"I think the world needs to see an Air Nomad wedding." Aang stated to Katara, Juu was once again hating dinner. "After all he is an airbender."

"Don't even go there!" Katara said waving her finger in the air. "He's got some waterbender in him, IF I remember correctly. And he's marring a waterbender."

"So that gives him the right to a Water Tribe wedding." Aang snapped.

"I think so." Katara said shrugging. "Besides, we had a mostly Air Nomad wedding."

"Yes, mostly. Not fully."

"It's close enough."

"It's what I am!"

"It's what I am!"

"Well I happen to be both!" Juu snapped and both his parent's turn to him. He had the ability make people listen, but he was the first and only son of the Avatar. Though he was mainly Aang, his sapphire eyes burned like Katara's.

"But you're an airbender." One of his twin sisters, Kaze, pointed out. Juu growled.

"You know what, I think I'll take a walk." Juu said holding up his hands in surrender, before storming out of the little house.

Aang and Katara both quarreled for the rest of the night it seemed. Kaze and Taki had steered clear of it with their older sister Yugi, hiding out in her room. Neither side was going to cave in, they wanted to win so badly. They were still arguing when Juu came home, much calmer. The twenty four year old grabbed his parents by the wrist and sat them down without a word. The both quit their arguing, looking about at him like little kids in trouble. He sighed and sat down.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked gently.

"Know what?" Katara asked.

"How I proposed."

"You made a necklace." Aang said defeated.

"Yes, but I also traced her arrows on her forehead and hands." Juu said calmly, and both Aang and Katara almost choked on their breath.

"Really?" Aang asked, half shocked.

"Yes and she did the same, she was more then happy too."

"So you did both?" Katara asked.

"Yes, one to show, and the other because it's a part of me." Juu said smiling to himself. "Now enough fighting about my wedding, its all planned out, and its not changing. It's a traditional Air Tribe wedding." Juu chuckled the last part out.

"Air Tribe?" Both parents questioned.

"Yes. It takes place in the Southern Air temple on the highest platform big enough for the wedding. On a full moon too. Both traditions are taking place, every single one." Juu said, watching his parents shocked expressions. "Now enough arguing about the wedding, and more arguing about the twins' boyfriends."

With that, Juu got up and left, leaving to find his sisters and bid them good night, before leaving to his little house where his to be wife was waiting. Both Aang and Katara smiled, finding their fighting pointless now, and happy their son respected both cultures' traditions.

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	9. KW25: Comfort

_A fluffy one, this one I have no clue where it came from so just enjoy  
_

_**Summary:** Yet people never thought maybe she needed a pillow, maybe she needed her own Katara to talk to_

_I own nothing but the storyline and OCs  
_

* * *

Katara offered everyone comfort, she helped them with their problems, it didn't matter what she just did that was her nature. In fact she knew when people had them; it was like a sixth sense. You could try to avoid her and say everything was fine, act like everything was fine, and yet she would still end up at your door. She didn't leave until it was solved, or tears had fallen or what ever was needed. Katara always offered comfort; she was a big fluffy pillow of love.

Yet people never thought maybe she needed a pillow, maybe she needed her own Katara to talk to. She didn't blame people when they asked if they could talk and she was about to break into pieces. She wouldn't allow her self to have a breakdown. She bottled it up and hid it where no one could find it. But there were some days when it was close to being found, and she had been having those more and more.

"Katara?" Aang asked from behind her, making her jump and turn around.

"You scared me Aang." She said softly, half wonder why he was bothering her. "Do you need anything?"

"Are you alright?" Aang ignored the first question and was staring into her eyes.

"I'm fine, really. Why what's wrong?" Katara asked like she usually did, ignoring his storms that was staring into her oceans.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me." He chirped, obviously seeing something she didn't.

"Then what's wrong?" Katara asked getting frustrated.

"You tell me." Aang said gently. "I know you're not alright Katara, you haven't been for the past month. Now, what's wrong with you?"

Katara just lost it, she broke down beyond fixing. Her words were lost in her sobs, but they flooded out. There was one other time when she did that, but it wasn't like this. No, this was when Aang ran away/confession to her father and the whole search of her mother's killed put together and multiplied by two maybe.

Aang just wrapped her arms around her, holding her gently, tucking her head under his chin. He rubbed her back, rocked back and forth, whispered comforting things to her. He did everything Katara did and at the time it seemed ten times better. He didn't let go, even after she was done, she still needed to be put back together.

"Feel better?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah." She said weakly as he wiped a few stray tears. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

But he didn't let go, and Katara didn't complain at all. She found her pillow, her other Katara, her comfort, and she didn't feel like losing it.

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	10. KW26: Love of Life

_A fluffy one, and a short one. I can't wait till tomorrow.  
_

_**Summary:** He was taught to respect life, he had so many lessons  
_

_I own nothing but the storyline and OCs  
_

* * *

Aang was always taught to love everything alive, and he did. He valued lives more than anything never once had the thought of killing something ever really crossed him mind. He hated being but on murder cases and such, it was bad enough there was a rebellion they didn't need to take lives to make a point. He hated it, and in the end forced it one someone else, they never questioned why, they knew it was too much for him to take.

Aang liked all live, no matter what, even if it was some giant animal that wanted to eat him for dinner. He would merely slap it around a bit, and go about his business when it ran off. That's how it always was with him, and he held it all the way through the end of the war, not killing a soul. Katara didn't either, and Aang couldn't help but smile at the fact, of course he could also be smiling at the fact that she was unharmed for the most part.

He remembered when Katara became the love of his life, and much more when she taught him to love life. He taught her too, or more like their first child did. He remembered when Katara told him, she was shy, a lot more shy then usual. Of course she was smiling and laughing happily as he twirled her around.

He continued to love life, especially the lives he helped create. He remembered Juu wanting to get in on the twirling and laughing when Katara was pregnant again, with his sister. Juu was around two at the time, and he had always wanted to get into everything. He remembered the twins, and both son and daughter exchanged curious glances. Yet both the eight year old and the six year old openly accepted the two younger twins.

Aang watched his children's eyes soften at the news of their children, yet only one really feared his life. Aang chuckled as his son quickly left to find shelter from his wife and sister. Aang loved his grandchildren as much as he loved any other life. He liked that fact that both waterbenders and airbenders came form each of his children. There was some earthbenders too, but he still loved them all the same.

Aang was taught to respect and treat life with the highest value, yet he ended up loving the very idea of it. While life is funny and comes with its twist and turns, he always loved it and what came from it.

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	11. KW27: In my arms

_Kataang weeks over, sadly, and this is the last entry, but I think its my best. Italics=Katara _**Bold= Aang**_ and **Both=both.**  
_

_**Summary: **__In my arms you're loved, cherished, prized, treasured, adored._

_I own nothing but the storyline and OCs_

* * *

**In my arms you're safe,**

**Protected, shielded.**

_In my arms you're healed,_

_Cured, taken care of._

**In my arms you're free**

**Unchained, independent.**

_In my arms you're controlled,_

_In check, tamed._

**In my arms you learn,**

**You get, you master.**

_In my arms you teach,_

_Educate, offer wisdom_

**In my arms you're everything,**

**Anything, clothed**

_In my arms you're nothing,_

_None, nude_

**_In my arms you're loved_**

**_Cherished, prized, treasured, adored._**

**_In my arm's you're mine,_**

**_No one else's, just mine_**

**_I don't share._**

* * *

_Please RXR, thank you_


	12. Love Story

_Yeah, another Kataang fluff story. I had this song in my head all day long and this is kinda the only way I could get it out. Its still stuck through, at least its a good song, I really need to download it._

_**Summary:** They meet when they were four, it just went from there. Based on Love Story by Taylor Swift.  
_

_I disown everything, except the storyline  
_

* * *

She remembered back, a while back, way back really. All the way back to when knowing how to tie your light up shoes was something to be proud of. All those years back, twenty or so to be exact, not much had really changed in the huge time period.

* * *

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.  
_

She was new, just having moved a week before, not having any friends to huddle with and chatter about their backpacks or whatever. She didn't have anyone to play with, she just kept to herself, went where no one really was. She could wait quietly for the teacher to start the games, force everyone to meet each other, she could wait till then.

Of course she was planning on him. A boy same age as her, obviously the soft hearted one of the girl, came over, for his own meet and greet. He included her in the game some of his fellow friends were playing. Shyness went away, and the four year old girl found there was a chance for making friends.

First day of Pre-K had actually turned out to be something decent.

* * *

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

She watched everyone else having fun, dancing to the music while she hung back in the shadows like something that feared the light. It was her first major dance, the school had had dances before, but she never went. Then again no one really asked her too go, or begged her too. It was homecoming, for middle school, it was stupid she didn't need to be there.

Her friends wouldn't notice if she left early, and it's not like she hadn't been there for away. In fact she had been there for a couple of hours; her friends having boys ask them too dance. No one came asking for a dance, not like she cared really, it was useless. However she at least wanted someone to notice her.

As if on cue her best friend made his way over, most likely breaking away the girl who dragged him off. Ever since Pre-K he always found a way to notice her, even when she didn't want to be noticed. He knew more then anyone what she had recently gone through, and as weird as it was, she could see the hurt, her hurt, in his eyes. He weaved his way through the dancing crowd, before landing in front of her with his signature smile on his face.

"Hello." He chuckled out in his usual way, that made her giggle and forget troubles.

"Hello." She giggled back, happy they were friends.

* * *

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

Her brother never really liked him, and it only made the hate worse when he befriends some other lost person. Her brother didn't understand his heart. However at school he still made her smile and be herself, there were no worries with him. Of course her brother had a big influence on her father.

Ever since her mother died her father looked to her brother for a second opinion on something. It didn't end well. She wasn't allowed to really see him after school, he became known as 'friends'. Her father didn't keep her from friends, course he didn't know it was one person, and worse the one she was forbidden to see. However he smiling face told him she had a good time doing whatever it was she had been doing. Then he found out when the lost track of time.

"Leave!" He snapped at him, and he left without a word, just a small wave, seeing the begging look from her. "Just stay way from her!"

"Dad, stop!" She pleaded, but he shot her a look she didn't push him any more, not wanting him too go.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

She hated her family from making her so separate from him; they didn't know the things he did for her. She remembered we she would slip away from them, just to cry, get out how she felt about the loss of her mother, and he found her, he always did. He was her shoulder to cry one, knowing what it was like to loss a parent he was close to.

She wanted to ran away with him, leave the stupid troubles of their worlds behind them, but she knew that couldn't happen. They weren't in some story book; it was real like, there was no Prince, nor Princess. No it was just her crushing on the only guy who cared for her feelings. The phone rang, it was him.

"Hey, sorry about back there." He said of the speaker.

"No problem, my dad just over reacted." She said gently. "He's just afraid something will happen that he can't control."

"That happens all the time." He laughed lightly at his own joke. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." The line went dead.

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

Her cell phone vibrated, shaking her from her sleep, she smiled at the number. "Aang, do you know what time it is." She snapped even through she was smiling.

"I'm pretty sure its time for you to wake up so I can show you something." He said, and she giggled. "Come on out, I've been throwing rocks at your window and you didn't stir."

"Fine, fine, hold on." She said, getting out of bed and slipping some clothes on. She crawled out her window to find him waiting patiently in a tree. She smiled warmly, and let him take her away to her first kiss.

She knew her father would kill he if he found out, but she need to live. She needed to get away sometimes and see the world. His lips more then took her away to some far off place where nothing mattered and fairy tales where real.

* * *

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go- _

_And I said..._

"No, you can't go, not yet!" She looked at him wide eyed, shocked at what he was telling her. "Why do you have to go, why now?!"

"Katara, it's ok, I'll come back, I promise." He said with a smile, even though inside he didn't want to leave her. "Besides, you're dad won't have to worry about you disappearing in the middle of the night with me."

"But…Aang…Do you really have to go and join the army." She looked at him pleading for an answer.

"Yeah, I do, but I'll come back, I promise." He said taking her into his arms, letting her sob everything out. "Besides, you have college to worry about; you can help me study after training. You'll be fine here."

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

"No, I won't." She snapped at him. "I want to go with you."

"Katara don't be stupid, you have a scholarship, use it, your smart, use it. Don't through it away because of me." He insisted. "I promise, I'll take you somewhere else when I get back."

She smiled, still tearing, but smiling. "I'll wait, and be ready to leave when you get back."

He gave her one final kiss, sneaking it in before her father got him. He turned at headed towards his car, giving one final wave, and pained look before getting in. She watched him leave, sad, but waiting, he would come back to her, he had too, he promised. He would take her away, and she would gladly let him.

* * *

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh._

She wrote to him a lot, telling him about her live and what was going on while he was way. Plans changed for him, but he kept in touch a lot. Letters, calls, emails, any way to communicate he used it, even if it was just for something small, just to see how she was feeling and if things were all right. Of course she never told him everything.

Her friends told her too move one, he was so far away and those relationships never worked. Maybe they just didn't see the bond that was so clearly there. She knew when something was wrong, and then she would find out what and wonder why the world was so cruel.

"Katara?" Her friend, Toph, asked after find her in the bathroom. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"He got drafted; he's going to go fight." She cried.

* * *

It made the news, something happened and it made the national news. She shook at hearing it, at reading it, at seeing what had happened. The war had gotten worse, things like this where happening all the time, but they didn't know why she was so shaken by this one. She was visiting her family when she found out; their neighbors had done little other then age.

"Katara, they confirmed it, no survivors." She broke down, feeling the old arms of Gyatso circle around her. "It's hard for me too. I cared for Aang ever since my sister died, but there's little I can do now."

"He promised." She cried, shaking, mourning, her family finding no reason why.

"Katara?" Her brother asked knocking on the door, but she didn't answer, and he let her get whatever she needed to out before talking.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

"Katara it's been six months, get over it." Toph snapped at her, but nothing worked, sending her home helped little too. "Fine, I don't care, just be moody somewhere else." Kicking her out of the house for an hour however solved Toph's problem.

However Toph was right, she should get over him, but she can't, she just couldn't, it was harder. She would wait for him to take her away, even if she couldn't anymore, she would wait. However that hope dimmed each day. She hopped in her car, maybe be she should see her father, tell him what was going on.

She sighed, just staring at the wheel, to moody to actually put that plan into action. Some knocked on her window, and she jumped, turning, before her eyes widened. She opened the door of her car and scrabbled out, looking into the familiar face with wide eyes. He was different from when he left, his hair was a little shorter, he was built more, mature in the mind, but there was still the little four year old boy who befriended her, not caring about cooties.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

"Aang…" She said slowly, reaching out to touch him. "No, I'm dreaming…the news reports, and…"

"They were wrong." He said softly, taking her hand into his. "I was hurt when they found me, and a little out of it as well, no dog tag, no way to know who I was till I actually came to. They assumed I was gone."

"I was so alone, don't you know that!" She snapped at him, tears just daring to fall. "I was worried and a mess when I heard, Aang! I didn't know what to do, or how to even think straight! Do you know how long, I wai-" She was cut off by his action, as he kneeled down, pulling out a little box.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

"How about I fix that?" He said gently. "You know when I was four, I didn't know what to think about you other then you where another person to be friends with. I feel for you just a year before your mother did, and it's been like that ever since. The whole time on the hospital bed the only thing I knew was your name, and the fact that I loved you. So would marry me?" She looked at him shocked and she chuckled at her face. "Don't worry, you're dad approved, in fact he welcomed me with open arms when I knocked on the door."

She didn't know what to say really, but she knew what she wanted, what had been promised. "When I was four, I always used to think cooties were real, but then I meet you. Never thought I would say this to the guy who gave me the shot, but yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, not wanting to let go of him at all.

"You might want to start looking for a dress." He chuckled, and she laughed, happy to have him in her arms again.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

From four to four hundred forty-four, they loved each other with out question.

* * *

_Please RXR_


	13. 10 words meme Kataang

_I'm still alive don't worry, I'm just writing other thing. But I figured I would write some Avatar, seeing as how I haven't do it in a while. Kataang fluff for you all. Again, other reason why this is T rated  
_

_**Summary:** 10 word or less meme on Kataang_

_I disown everything, and I hope to be posting more stuff soon, so just hold on everyone.  
_

* * *

**1. Angst**

It was never easy. Being the Avatar and all.

**2. AU**

She thought he would never ask. Now Prom was waiting.

**3. Crack!fic**

"Did you have Cactus juice?"

"…"

"Aang?!"

"You should try some."

**4. Crossover**

"Who are you?"

"Aang."

"What's on your head?"

"Airbending tattoos."

"…"

**5. First Time**

It felt so good, but it was so wrong.

**6. Fluff**

"I love you."

"I know."

"Do you love me?"

Kiss.

**7. Humor**

"It's not funny!" She said pouting, before he kissed her.

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

"You ok?"

"…"

"There's still hope."

"There is always hope."

**9. Smut**

Well it started out as a game. Now they're naked.

**10. UST**

She just had to be that way. It was maddening.

* * *

_Please RXR_


End file.
